hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
2017 Pacific typhoon season
The 2017 Pacific typhoon season was the most active and deadliest season since 2013. The strongest storm, Doksuri, struck the Philippines as a Category 5 super typhoon, resulting in over 3,000 fatalities. Storms Typhoon Muifa (Auring) On February 12, the JMA began monitoring a small depression about 1,600 east of the Philippines. The storm underwent rapid intensification and became a tropical storm, being designated as Muifa. The storm had reportedly entered the PAR on February 13, shortly before becoming a severe tropical storm. Muifa became a very weak typhoon shortly after. Swells up to ten feet were recorded before landfall in Luzon. On February 14, Muifa made landfall in Luzon, causing minor flood problems and wind damage. Muifa regained strength over the South China Sea, where the system restrengthened into a typhoon. Muifa attained peak intensity before making landfall in Taiwan, which resulted in $100 million in damages and 38 fatalities. Muifa remained over China as a weak tropical storm before dissipating on February 19 near South Korea. Tropical Depression 02W On March 19, a tropical disturbance formed south of Japan. The system gained tropical characteristics and was designated 02W. The system, however, quickly turned post-tropical before strengthening. The remnants of 02W brought snow to Alaska and Russia. The remnants dissipated over Central Alaska afterwards. Tropical Storm Merbok On March 26, another depression formed near Guam. This storm was soon classified by both the JMA and the JTWC. The storm was designated as 03W. The storm began to rapidly strengthen, which soon led to the system to become a tropical storm and was named Merbok. Merbok began to slow down in its development, which soon led to rapid weakening near Japan. Merbok killed one man indirectly when rip currents dragged him down into the water. Merbok became a remnant low near Tokyo on March 26. Tropical Storm Nanmadol (Bising) A tropical disturbance formed near Guam on April 1. The storm became a tropical depression on April 3, according to the JTWC, and was designated as 04W. The depression became a weak tropical storm on April 4, just before entering unfavorable conditions, and was named Nanmadol. As Nanmadol was weakening on April 5, the storm entered the PAR and was named Bising. Nanmadol dissipated near the Philippines on April 6. Severe Tropical Storm Talas (Crising) Tropical Storm Noru Tropical Storm Kulap Typhoon Roke (Dante) Typhoon Sonca (Emong) Tropical Depression 10W Tropical Depression 11W Typhoon Nesat Typhoon Haitang (Fabian) Typhoon Nalgae (Gorio) Tropical Storm Banyan (Huaning) Tropical Depression 16W (Isang) Typhoon Hato (Jolina) Tropical Storm Pakhar (Kiko) Typhoon Sanvu (Lannie) Tropical Storm 20W Typhoon Mawar Tropical Storm Guchol (Maring) Typhoon Talim (Nando) Typhoon Doksuri Typhoon Khanun (Odette) Typhoon Saola (Paolo) Tropical Storm Lan (Quedan) Tropical Storm Damrey Typhoon Haikui (Ramil) Tropical Storm Kirogi Severe Tropical Storm Kai-tak Typhoon Tembin (Salome) Tropical Depression 33W (Tino) Tropical Storm Bolaven (Urduja) Storm names International names During the season, 28 tropical storms developed in the Western Pacific and each one was named by the JMA when the system was judged to have 10-minute sustained windspeeds of 65 km/h (40 mph). The JMA selected the names from a list of 140 names, that had been developed by the 14 members nations and territories of the ESCAP/WMO Typhoon Committee. During the season the names Hato and Lan were used for the first time, after they had replaced the names Washi and Vicente, which were retired after the 2011 and 2012 seasons. After the season, the Typhoon Committee retired the names Hato, Pakhar, Khanun and Tembin from its naming lists, and in February 2019, the names were subsequently replaced with Hageshi, Vong, Phen and Ringo for future seasons. PAGASA retired a record 6 names throughout the season: Auring, Jolina, Kiko, Odette, Ramil, and Salome. They were replaced by Abe, Julia, Kent, Odessa, Rafiq, and Simone for the 2021 season. Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hurricanes Category:Typhoons Category:Western Pacific Tropical Cyclones Category:Events in the 2010s